The Never Dying Dream
by Yoshiegg
Summary: Timothy is an inspiring pokemon trainer in Sinnoh, but when evidence comes up that his soul is linked to Darkrai, he strives to understand why his soul is linked to Darkrai's. Please R & R
1. The Beginning of a Dream

**Hello! And Welcome to my first full length story! I'm new to the area of writing, but I hope you all give my story a try, I know its not about Ash, or any of the famous characters, but most of them all make an cameo in my story! So I hope you will all take the time to read this story and please review, let me know how I'm doing, tell me what you like and what you dislike! All your wise words are much appreciated, but now without further adieu I give you my work. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Dream**

In the world of Pokémon when a young boy or girl reached the age of ten they were allowed to go out and receive their first Pokémon. In the land of Sinnoh that rule was no different. When the young boys and girls reached ten they went to Sandgem town and received their first Pokémon from the professor there. But for a boy named Timothy the rule of being ten did not apply to him for his parents said he had to wait until he was sixteen before he could start his journey as a Pokémon trainer. And that sixteenth birthday for Timothy is where our tale of success and struggle, love and hardship, and that undying dream of becoming the world's greatest trainer begins.

The sun peaked into Timothy's room and hit him on the face. A young teenage boy with brown eyes and soft brown hair yanked the covers of his bed over his head. He tried to fall back asleep but as he tried his alarm went off. Timothy threw off the covers and slammed his fist down on his alarm clock, it stopped sounding. Timothy decided since he was up he might as well stay up. He groggily walked around the room trying to find his shirt and pants. He found them in opposite corners of the room. He was confused on how they could have gotten there but he didn't really care. As he pulled his shirt over his head he glanced at his somewhat broken alarm clock. It read 8:25, and with that Timothy grabbed his headband from his desk and ran downstairs.

Timothy ran into the kitchen and saw a built handsome man with dark hair in a suit sitting at the table reading a paper. At the man's side sat a velvet colored Pokémon with a red stone on its head, fairly large ears and a forked tail. This man was Timothy's father named Robert and his lifelong companion Espeon. At the stove cooking breakfast was a beautiful woman with blonde hair that fell just below her shoulder. She was in a nice dress and had an apron wrapped around her. At her side watching her cook was a black Pokémon. The Pokémon had a bushy tail that looked like a thick paint brush; its ears looked similar but represented more of a thinner paintbrush. The Pokémon also had yellow circles on its body. The woman cooking was Timothy's mother named Lyla and her Pokémon Umbreon. His father set down his paper rubbing his chin. He spoke up loudly for Lyla to hear.

"Honey listen to this," he said in a solemn voice.

"What is it dear?"

"I guess to the East of here Team Galaxy has set up their headquarters in Veilstone City."

Lyla turned away from her cooking with worry in her eyes. "What do you think they could want?"

"I don't know dear I just don't know. The story reads that they are trying to gather three mythical Pokémon but no one knows what they plan to do if they get what they want."

"You don't suppose they are talking about the three Pokémon from the lakes do you?"

"There is a possibility, if it's true then," Robert narrowed his eyes, "we will have to keep a close eye on Lake Verity."

"Yes dear we will."

They both abruptly stopped talking when they noticed their son leaning against the doorway listening to what they were talking about.

"Well Good Morning Timothy!" his dad resounded at him.

"Good Morning Dad, Good Morning Mom."

"Good Morning to you as well Timothy, his mother said back cheerfully, so is there anything my special birthday boy would want on his special day?"

Timothy ran all the possible breakfast meals through his head that he might want to eat, but as he pictured himself eating each one it made him sick and he replied to his mom, "I'll just have a bowl of cereal, thanks anyways mom."

"No problem sweetie." Timothy's mom smiled at him then returned to the stove carefully cooking Robert's eggs.

Timothy walked slowly over to the cupboard to go grab a bowl. He had forgotten that today was his birthday; he could hardly remember how old he was. When he was ten he was all excited about getting his first Pokémon, but his parents said that he was at too young of an age to start training so they made him wait until he was sixteen. Timothy sighed and grabbed his bowl and a box of Poke O's. Timothy was pouring his cereal when he felt something rub against his leg; he looked down and saw Espeon rubbing against his leg.

"Hey there Espeon," He reached down and scratched the sun Pokémon behind the ear. "Espe!" The Pokémon let out a gleeful reply and leapt away. Timothy sighed again. How much he wished for his very first Pokémon, he even picked out what his first Pokémon would be, in case he ever got one. But the way things were going Timothy had a feeling in his gut that he would not have a Pokémon for a long time, or worse, never. He glumly walked over to the table and started eating his Poke O's. His parents looked at him and wondered why he was so glum.

"Timothy why the long face? It's your birthday you know, you should be happy!" His dad tried his best to cheer him up, but it didn't work, Timothy just kept shoving spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth not saying a word. His dad sighed and went back to his eggs.

At that time the phone rang. "I'll ge…" Before Timothy even stood his dad took off like a rocket and answered the phone. Timothy looked at his mother. "Why does he want to answer the phone so bad?"

His mother thought, _I can't tell him who's really on the phone that would just ruin his present, hrmm, oh I know I'll just say that it's one of his father's business partners_, "Must be one of his business partners."

Timothy eyed his mother with suspicion, "I never knew dad was so eager to talk to a partner." His mother just smiled and went back to picking off of her husband's eggs.

Timothy's father returned to the table from his phone call, as he sat down Timothy shot a question at him. "So dad who was it?"

Robert looked at his son and smirked, "It's none of your business son, just my business partner and I straightening out a few details."

Timothy smirked back, "Oh so if it was just your business partner than why were you so eager to talk to them?"

Robert looked at his son_, great now how am I going to get myself out of this one, that Timothy he's as smart as his mother, knowing that when I'm stuck in a corner I always spill the beans, but not this time, what's a good excuse, hrmm, think Robert think._

"Well dad? Why were you so eager?"

Robert felt sweat build up, "W-well you s-see son I-I umm…" The phone rang again.

"I think I'll get it this time, Timothy went to the phone, Hello?"

"Yes this is Harold, I am doing business with your father, may I speak with him?" "Sure" Timothy put the phone on hold and told his dad it was for him. Robert wiped the sweat from his brow and went over to talk.

Timothy losing any energy he had about finding a secret plan that his parents had walked into the living room plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. As he turned on the tv he saw the very person that he someday wish he could be. On the tv was none other than Ash Ketchum who had just won the World Pokémon Tournament. The lady on the screen was asking Ash some questions, Timothy sat up straight and listened to what his role model had to say.

"So tell me Ash what do you plan to do now that you won the world tourney?"

Ash Ketchum was only three years older than Timothy, but Timothy held high respect for Ash and wished he could be like him someday.

"May and I plan to go back to Hoenn so that we can visit her family again."

The reporter looked confused, "May I ask who May is?"

Ash blushed, "Oh I'm sorry she's my girlfriend, her dad is the gym leader of the Petalburg City Gym."

"I see, and what are your plans after that."

"I plan on going back to the Sinnoh region, I have some old friends there that I would like to visit and then I might practice in Mt. Coronet. It sure will help build Pikachu's strength as well as the other Pokémon."

"And one more quick question before we leave. What is one piece of advice you would give to new trainers just getting on their way?"

"To always follow their hearts, if they listen to what their hearts have to say nothing will get in the way of them achieving their goals."

"Thank you for you time Ash."

Timothy shut the tv off and went to find his parents, if he wanted to achieve his dream of becoming a great Pokémon trainer he would need to tell his parents what he wanted to do. Timothy ran into the kitchen and was shocked to see an older man who was dressed up pretty nicely, the man had gray hair and a gray mustache but Timothy recognized him right away. It was none other than Professor Rowan sitting at his table laughing with his parents. As Timothy started to walk he noticed in the Professor's lap three poke balls and his eyes widened. His mom noticed Timothy standing there and motioned him over. Timothy walked over his eyes still fixed on the three poke balls sitting in the Professor's lap. His mother started to speak.

"Professor Rowan, I would like you to meet my son Timothy."

Timothy muttered a shy hi back.

"You have to forgive my son, he's shy around people he doesn't know too well." Lyla bowed her head in embarrassment of her son of being so shy around such a famous man.

Professor Rowan spoke in a scruffy voice, "It's alright Lyla I understand if he's shy, there are many people who are shy around others. So tell me my boy," Timothy looked up, "are you ready to start your Pokémon journey?" Timothy looked confused, "I'm sorry sir, you must have mistaken, my parents won't let me have a Pokémon." Professor Rowan looked at him, "Are you sure my boy, I believe your parents think differently." The professor leaned back in his chair and went into thought. Timothy looked at both of his parents who were both beaming at him with bright cheery faces. Timothy wasn't sure what to think.

His dad spoke first, "Tim in case you have forgotten, we said that you could have a Pokémon when you were sixteen and this birthday in case you have forgotten is your sixteenth birthday."

His mother spoke next, "And now Timmy, the professor is here so that you may choose your first Pokémon, I have a feeling that whichever one you chose that Pokémon and you will bond and become best friends just like my Umbreon and I also with your father and his Espeon. We love you both very much Timothy and we want you to get out and explore and fulfill that dream of yours, so go on pick your friend."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he hugged his mom and told her how much he loved her and then went to his dad and hugged him and told him how much he loved him. He then went over to the Professor who had the three poke balls. The Professor looked Timothy right in the eye. "Now young man let me show you the three Pokémon you get to choose from." He lofted the first ball into the air, it cracked open and a stream of silver light appeared and hit the ground and it formed into a Pokémon, after the light faded a turtle Pokémon appeared, it had four stubby legs, a brown/black shell and a leaf on its head. The Pokémon shouted "Turtwig!" Turtwig yawned and soon fell asleep. "This Pokémon is Turtwig and she is a grass type. Now for the next one." The professor lofted the second ball into the air and it cracked open and released the Pokémon from with in. The Pokémon appeared and it was a monkey, it had big eyes, the top of its head looked like the top of an ice cream cone, its tail was a flame. The Pokémon shouted its name "Chimchar!" Chimchar started sniffing the air, then spotted the food on the table, it leapt up and started to eat. "This one is Chimchar and she is a fire type. Now are you ready for the last one?" Timothy nodded his head. The professor lofted the final ball into the air and like the ones before it opened and let the Pokémon kept inside out. The Pokémon that came out of this one looked like a penguin. It had a round head, stubby wings, and it looked like it was dressed up. The Pokémon proudly boasted its name, "Piplup!" It stood there with its wings on its hips acting like it was all important. "This is Pipup and he is a water type. Now my boy which one do you wish to choose." He pretended to look at each one and think about each certain one, but really Timothy had already picked his first Pokémon out six years ago. Timothy finally stopped looking at each. The Pokémon each stared at this new trainer hoping that they would be the one he picked. Timothy raised his hand and pointed to the one on the right. "I choose Piplup." Piplup jumped up and down and put his wings on his hips. The other two Pokémon looked sad. Timothy bent over to them. "It's alright you two, I'm sure you will find someone even better than me." He smiled at them and the Pokémon said their approval. The professor aimed the ball at Turtwig and Chimchar and a beam of red light shot out and converted the Pokémon back to energy so they could be stored in the ball. The professor put those two back in his bag and handed Timothy Piplup's ball. "Go on Timothy, Piplup is all yours now." Timothy nodded. "Piplup you ready buddy?" Piplup jumped up and down, "Pip Pip lup!" Timothy smiled at his new found friend and pointed the ball at Piplup, "Piplup return."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! I want everyone's opinion and I want to know if people like it! There would be no reason to go on if no one liked the story, thanks for your time! Until next time!  
**


	2. Let The Journey Begin

**Well I surely hope that you liked the first chapter, now I know the very beginning chapters are quite slow, but I promise more action and drama in the later ones, so just hang tight! And please let me know how I'm doing! Thanks. Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon aight.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let The Journey Begin**

Professor Rowan bid the family farewell and started his journey back to Sandgem Town. As the professor reached the road he felt his coat pocket, _Ah I almost forgot to give Timothy his first poke balls and his Pokedex. _He turned around and went into the house. He found Timothy sitting at the Kitchen table staring at his first ever Pokémon well just the poke ball actually. Professor Rowan's voice startled the boy.

"Timothy I forgot to give you your poke balls and your pokedex." He handed the five poke balls and the dual screened pokedex to Timothy. Timothy thanked the professor and the professor bid him well and told him to stop by when he visited Sandgem Town and with that the professor left. Timothy wanted to test out his new pokedex. He looked around to try and find Espeon and Umbreon but they had seemed to vanished. He sighed, _guess I won't be able to test out the pokedex right away then, _he sighed again.

"Oh duh! I forgot I have a Pokémon now." He grabbed the ball off of his belt and lofted it up. "Come on out Piplup!" The ball cracked open and the Penguin Pokemon came out.

"Piplup!" It stated and stood there standing with his Wings on his hips.

Timothy laughed. "Hahahaha that pose looks good on you Piplup."

The Pokémon blushed a little bit. "Pip Lup Pi" He thanked his trainer.

"Ok then Piplup I'm gonna test out my new pokedex on you."

Piplup seemed nervous. "Piplup?"

"Oh don't worry Piplup it won't hurt you." Piplup sighed a sigh of relief. Timothy grabbed his pokedex, flipped it open and aimed it at the Pokémon. The pokedex took in the picture of the Pokémon and showed the Pokémon on the screen. It then stated its recorded message.

"Piplup, The Penguin Pokemon. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down protects it from the cold."

Timothy was amazed. He looked at Piplup. He laughed at what he saw. Piplup was standing in his pose because he thought he was getting his picture taken. "Piplup you seem to be a little bit too confident sometimes."

"Pip Lup Pip" The Pokémon sighed.

"Anyways Piplup, are you excited to start our journey!"

Piplup looked at his trainer and joyfully resonded a big yes. "Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiplup!" "Alright buddy then lets get going."

Timothy picked up his Piplup and ran at the door. He was eager to get away from this house for awhile even though he would miss it. He was almost out the door when someone caught his arm.

"Where do you think you're going young man?"

He turned around and saw his mother and father looking at him.

"I'm going to start my adventure!"

"With what? Just you are your Pokémon?"

"That's all I need right? Just me and my Pokémon to travel around with me." Piplup heartily agreed.

"Well ok Timothy if that's how you want it. Just you and your Pokémon. Hopefully you find someone who will be willing enough to always share their food with you and we hope you find someone who will have extra underwear and clothes for you to change into."

Timothy's face turned red. "Well so what if I forgot about all that." He stomped back into the house with Piplup copying his exact movements. Robert and Lyla looked at each other and broke out in laughter. After Robert and Lyla stopped laughing they went into the house and gathered the things Timothy would need for his adventure. They packed it all into a yellow back pack.

Timothy with Piplup close behind ran into his room to go and grab some stuff for his journey. He went into his closet right away and looked around for things to take along. After a few minutes of looking he decided just to take his sleeping bag. He picked up his Red sleeping bag and slung it over his shoulder and started to leave. He went downstairs and into the kitchen, he dropped his sleeping bag next to the backpack that his parents packed. Timothy looked around, finally noticing that Piplup wasn't following him. He wondered where Piplup could be. Timothy sighed and went back up to his room. As Timothy entered his room he saw one of the cutest sights he had ever seen. On his bed was Piplup sleeping peacefully between Espeon and Umbreon. Timothy walked over to his sleeping Pokémon and not wanting to wake him gently lifted Piplup and returned him to his poke ball. Timothy went back downstairs to see his parents waiting for him.

"Well Timothy we got you all packed for your journey." His dad said with a little bit of sadness on his voice. His mother had tears welling up in her eyes.

"We packed everything that you will need, from a change of clothes to meals. Make sure you take care of yourself Timmy." Heavy tear drops fell from his mother's eyes. Timothy went over to his mother.

"Mom don't worry, I'll be able to take care of myself, and mom I'll be back here before you know it." Timothy gave his mom a big hug and told her he loved her.

"Make sure you catch a bunch of Pokémon Tim." His dad started to cry a little.

"I will dad, and make sure you take care of mom while I'm gone." Timothy gave his dad a hug and told him he loved him.

Timothy grabbed his sleeping bag and strung it to his backpack. He then lifted the backpack and put it on. He bid his parents farewell and started to head for the door. As he opened the door his dad shouted at him.

"Tim wait a second."

"What is it now dad?" Timothy said with a little bit of annoyance on his voice.

"Well I just thought it would be a good idea if you told all of your friends in town that you were leaving. I think they would like it if you at least said good bye to them."

"I'll do that dad." Timothy sighed. The only person he considered his friend in this town was a girl named Dawn. They were the same age but Dawn had already gone on her Pokémon journey. And even better yet she journeyed with Ash Ketchum! Timothy smiled to himself. He waved goodbye to his parents once more and took his first step in his Pokémon journey.

Timothy stepped into the bright sunlight and looked around Twinleaf Town. It was a busy yet peaceful place, but for a young teenagers like Timothy it was no place to sustain their wild and adventurous sides. Timothy took in the sights then stepped off his front step. He walked until he reached the main road, but instead of going west which would lead him to Sandgem Town, Timothy turned east. He decided to catch up with Dawn and tell her what he was about to do.

Timothy walked down the street saying hi to basically everyone he passed. Not many of them returned the favor. He sighed, "man no one is friendly these days," he sighed again. Finally Timothy came upon a brick house. Once again a big smile came across Timothy's face, "Finally, I made it to Dawn's house!" Timothy ran up to the house and rung the door bell. It was a few moments before he heard footsteps running to the door. An older woman with short dark hair and a pink dress on answered the door. This was Dawn's mother.

"Hello Timothy!" Dawn's mother answered in her usual cheery voice.

A simple hello was all Timothy could muster to reply back. The two stood there in an awkward silence until Timothy finally spoke up, "Umm I was wondering if Dawn was home? I need to talk to her."

"Sure she is Timothy, I'll call for her right now."

"Thanks."

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!"

A soothing voice resonated from somewhere inside the house. "What is it mom?"

"There is someone here to see you!"

"Who comes and visits me? Tell them I'll be right down."

Dawn's mother looked back at Timothy and motioned for him to come inside. She brought him into the living room and sat him down on the couch. "Now you just wait here Timothy, I'm sure Dawn will be down at any moment." Dawn's mother left the room and Timothy was left alone. Timothy glanced around the room, hanging on the wall were countless pictures of a girl and her Pokémon holding up ribbons and shaking hands with some people Timothy has never seen in his life. Timothy thought to himself, _wow Dawn must have been an amazing coordinator! I can't believe such an amazing person could be living right next to me all this time! I should of caught up with her before, now I'm short on time, hrmm, maybe I can just leave tomorrow, hey that's not to bad of an idea, haha maybe I can convince her to, _he was cut off in mid thought by a soothing voice.

"Hey Timothy!"

Timothy looked up and saw a girl about his height, she had dark bluish hair and had a white hat on. She was wearing a black and pink dress that went a few inches below her waist. On her feet she had black socks and pink boots.

"Hey Dawn!" Timothy looked ecstatic about seeing her.

"So Tim what brings you to my house today?" She seemed to be blushing when she said that.

"Oh nothing, just that I got my first Pokémon!"

"Oh really?" Dawn lost most of her interest after hearing that. She sighed,

_Shucks I thought he came over just to talk to me, we haven't done that in so long, I've missed talking to him, I remember the last actual conversation we had so clearly it's like it happened just yesterday._

"Hello! Earth to Dawn!" Timothy said very angrily with his friend.

"Oh I'm sorry Tim, I was just…thinking…"

Timothy relaxed a little bit and a smile returned to his face. He could never stay angry at Dawn for too long, they've been best friends ever since they met. "It's ok Dawn, we all space off now and then."

Dawn looked at Timothy and his eyes, those dark brown eyes, so full of power, yet so gentle and kind at the same time.

"Dawn? Are you alright? You seem kind of strange today."

Dawn caught herself staring at the boy sitting across from her and a blush formed on her face, "No I'm fine Timothy, really I am," Dawn quickly changed the subject, "So you got your first Pokémon."

Timothy refilled with energy, "Yeah! I got it today, it was so awesome," he started to trail off.

Dawn just sighed as she started to drift off into her thoughts again.

_"Come on Dawn, you gotta see this!" A overly excited boy yelled at her from on top of a rock._

_"What is it Tim? This better be worth my time." Dawn yelled at her friend as she climbed over rocks._

_"Oh don't worry Dawn, what I have to show you is better then anything you have ever seen!" Tim smirked_

_"It better be, otherwise you'll be sorry." Dawn replied to her friend with a little bit of sarcasm._

_"Would you just hurry up, this sight isn't gonna last forever you know."_

_"I'm going as fast as I can, maybe if you helped me Tim, since I am a girl and you being the guy it's your duty to help."_

_"Oh come on Dawn you're the one usually helping me. Now hurry up, it's almost gone."_

_Dawn finally reached the top of the rock and Tim pointed to what he wanted to show her. What she saw took her breath away._

_"_…and that Dawn is how I got my first Pokémon."

Dawn realizing that Tim had just finished his story quickly snapped out of her daydream, "Yeah that's awesome Tim."

"Dawn, are you sure you're ok?" A worried expression fell on Tim's face.

"Tim I'm fine, don't worry, honestly." Dawn tried to sound fine, but a hint of sadness fell on her voice and Tim picked it up.

"Dawn why don't you just tell me what's bothering you, I'm sure if you got it off your chest, well, you would feel better."

"Oh Tim don't bother, you don't always have to look out for me you know, I can look after myself." Dawn snorted at him

"Come on Dawn, I've been looking out for you for 10 years now, there is no way that's gonna change. So just tell me what is on your mind. Maybe I can help with it?"

Dawn gave in, "Alright Tim." And so Dawn began her story.

_"Dawn," she looked at the cheery young boy who sat before her, "Will we always be friends?"_

_Dawn looked away from the boy's gaze. She didn't know how to answer this question, it was a day before she began her Pokémon journey, and she didn't know what to say, because she didn't know where her adventures would take her. But her mind shouted at her. "Dawn, Tim will always be part of you no matter how far you roam, even if you never see him again he will still be there inside of you, part of you." _

_"Dawn? Did I say something wrong? You haven't said anything."_

_"No its ok Tim, I was just thinking about my Pokémon journey. About how I'm going to travel and not be able to see or talk to you everyday. I'm gonna miss y…she caught her self…this town." Dawn breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Yeah it's gonna be lonely around here with out you."_

_"You really mean that Tim, she looked at him directly."_

_"W-well, y-yeah I-I guess I did."_

_She leapt into his arms, "Oh Tim who would of thought you would say such a thing." _

_Tim was shocked at the girl in his arms he didn't know how to handle this, _

"Oh so that's why you are so down huh Dawn? You miss all the good times we had when we were little. I never knew."

"Tim why did you become so withdrawn?"

Tim eyed Dawn curiously, "What do you mean withdrawn?"

Dawn sighed, "Well I mean you were so joyful and happy before I left, but when I got back you were a completely different person, you weren't the Tim I knew before. You never came out and said hi, you always seemed to hide in your house, today is actually the first time I've seen you, or heard your voice."

"I'm so sorry Dawn," Tim drooped his head, "I didn't know I hurt you so much."

"Tim…I" Tim cut her off.

"I guess I was just so angry at my parents for not letting me have a Pokémon when I was ten, it has been my life long dream to train Pokémon, but I didn't get the chance six years ago. I didn't know what to do. To me it seemed like everyone was against me, no one understood me, and the only person I cared about and trusted was gone. So feeling like I had nothing left, I recoiled from the world."

By this time Dawn had sat down next to Tim who sat there staring at the wall. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Tim squeezed her hand even tighter as he angered over what he did to others over the past years. "How could I be so stupid! Why did I get so angry over a little journey! My parents promised me I could have one when I was sixteen! Why couldn't I be patient and just act like I usually did." He felt the tears coming, but he didn't care. Dawn put her arms around him and comforted Tim as he let the tears flow out of him.

"Tim it's alright, that's that past, you should look forward to the future." Dawn soothingly said to her friend.

Tim regained himself and stood up, "You're right Dawn, no need to Dwadle on this part of me. I have a bright new journey ahead of me." Tim smiled proudly, "You just wait Dawn, I'm going to be as good as Ash Ketchum one day!"

Dawn smiled, "Only as good as?"

Timothy catching onto what Dawn was getting at smartly stated, "No! Not as good as, but better then Ash Ketchum! But wait, Dawn you traveled with him, aren't you two like best friends?"

Dawn was taken back, "Yeah I traveled with him and we became close, but I haven't seen him in four years, do I have to support him over one of my few best friends?"

"I guess not, but you do know he is coming back here right?"

Dawn's face turned red, "You mean he's coming back to visit!"

"Yeah he is, I watched him on tv after he won the World Pokémon Tournament."

"This is so awesome! I gotta go get ready! I wonder if he still likes me? I wonder." Dawn was jumping up and down from all the excitement.

Timothy just sat back and laughed at his friend get all excited over his role model. But then he remembered something. "Umm, Dawn?"

Dawn still super excited muttered a quick what.

"You do know that Ash has a girlfriend right?" Timothy gulped.

The excitement in Dawn left as quickly as it had come. She stared right at Timothy, "He has a what!!"

Timothy afraid of what Dawn might do to him calmly replied, "Yes Ash Ketchum has a girlfriend named May, she is from the Hoenn Region, and I must say that she is really pretty, and those two are cute together. They also have many things in common." Timothy looked at Dawn she was huffing and puffing, pacing around the room. Timothy slowly got up and made his way to the door. "Well Dawn I'm gonna head out on my journey, I'll keep in touch with you, bye Dawn!" And with that Timothy set off on his adventure.

Dawn finally calmed down and looked around the room for Timothy. She sighed and glanced out the window and saw Tim walking away. Dawn quickly ran to the door, yanked it open and called out to Tim. "Tim! Good Luck on your journey! I hope you become the greatest Pokémon trainer ever! And you better make sure you keep in touch with me!" Timothy waved his hand in acknowledgement. Dawn watched him walk away until he disappeared into the horizon.She sighed as she thought to herself. _I should of told him how I really felt about him, I just use that crush on Ash thing to try and make him jealous, but it didn't work, man…what if he finds a girl on his trip. Then what am I going to do. _Tears welled up in Dawn's eyes as she thought of losing one of her closest friends. _I lov…oh Tim…_

* * *

**Ha Dawn is totally my favorite of the three girls, so I just had to include her in here with her little crush on Timothy, oh and also if you wonder who Timothy looks like, he is the rival off of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. So yeah! Anyways until next time! Please review.  
**


	3. Pokemon, Girls, and More Pokemon

**:( Sadly I haven't gotten any reviews...but I still decided to go on, so hopefully someone will review and let me know how I'm doing, but for now enjoy **

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pokémon, Girls, and more Pokémon **

As Timothy walked to Sandgem Town he thought about what had happened back at Dawn's house. _Man that Dawn, her attitude sure can change in an instant. I swear she was going to chew my head off if I stayed there any longer. Phew, luckily I got out of there when I did. I wonder why she got so worked up over how things were different now than when we were younger. I don't get it, and then I started crying because I brought myself on a guilt trip. Sheesh who does she think she is? _Timothy thoughts were cut off by a loud cry. _Hrmm I wonder what that could be. _Timothy ran towards the sound of the cry. As he reached the area where the sound was loudest Timothy crouched down and peeked through some bushes to see what was going on. On the other side of the bush was a Pokémon. It had a blue and tanish whitish coloration. It had squinty eyes and had a fire on its back. Timothy took out his pokedex and pointed it at the Pokémon. Its picture popped up and the pokedex stated its recorded message.

"Cyndaquil, The Fire Mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon has a timid nature. If it is startled though, the flames on its back burn more vigorously."

Timothy smiled with glee. "Alright! My first catch will be a Cyndaquil! This is so awesome." Timothy reached for Piplup when he heard a voice.

"Ok Cyndaquil, now use ember!" Cyndaquil opened its mouth and red orbs shot out, it made contact with whatever the target was. "Good job Cyndaquil, alright poke ball go!"

Timothy saw the poke ball fly in front of his face and that's all he saw of it. He could hear the poke ball move back and forth as it tried to capture the Pokémon it held inside. Timothy sat there waiting, and finally the noises stopped and Timothy heard a happy Yippee.

The voice spoke again, "Alright Cyndaquil! Our first catch in Sinnoh! How exciting!"

Timothy stayed in the bush for fear of being seen and he also wanted to catch a glimpse of this trainer. He sat and waited because the trainer would have to eventually pick up the Pokémon she just caught. And he was right. The Cyndaquil's trainer walked right in front of Timothy and the trainer was a girl. The girl had dirty blonde hair, she had a mini skirt outfit on just like Dawn's, except it was a different color, and she had the same kind of boots as Dawn. Timothy thought to himself, _man if it wasn't for her hair and her Pokémon I would almost think that this girl was Dawn. _The girl walked over to her poke ball and Timothy couldn't help but stare at this girl. He kept staring at her until she disappeared from view. Timothy quickly crawled out of the bush, he didn't want her to know he was spying on her. When he got out of the bush he spotted a tree, he sat down in front of it. _Man who was that girl? I wish I could meet her. _Timothy sat there staring up at the sky. _It's such a nice day, I bet Piplup would like it,_ "Piplup come on out." Timothy lofted the ball up and the ball opened letting Piplup out. Piplup sat down next to his trainer. "So Piplup what do you think?"

Piplup was confused, "Piplup?"

"Do you think I should I introduce myself to that girl?"

Piplup became even more puzzled, "Pip pip lup?"

Timothy became embarrassed, "Oh I forgot, you didn't get to see her."

Piplup let out a sigh, "Piplup."

"I don't know what it was Piplup, I've never felt like this before. This feeling in my heart, what is it? I wonder."

A familiar voice called out to Timothy, "Excuse me? Excuse me, but um sir can you point out the way to Sandgem Town?"

"Yeah sure, you just walk straight up to the road and take a left, if you follow that you'll be in Sandgem Town in no time at all." Timothy said all this with out even looking up.

"Thank you mister, come on Cyndaquil lets go!"

Timothy eyes widened, _Cyndaquil! Hey wait a minute, that trainer I saw before had a Cyndaquil! _He looked up at the girl as she started to leave. Timothy called out to her, "Hey you, wait a minute." Timothy felt something build up inside of him, and he couldn't control it, this force took over Timothy's actions, but he didn't care, it felt good to him.

The girl replied, "Yes? What is it?"

Timothy full of confidence responded, "You're going to Sandgem Town right?" The girl nodded, "That's awesome I was headed there actually, so if you need a map, well I can be the map!" Timothy chuckled. _How stupid can I be! I bet this girl is thinking wow this guy is a complete retard. A map! Oh hey I can be your mappy will you be my mappy? So stupid!_

The girl smiled, "That's a great idea," Timothy was dumbfounded, "well since we are traveling there together I might as well introduce myself. My name is Kirsten, I'm from the Johto Region."

Timothy's eyes lit up, "The Johto Region huh, what's it like there? What kind of Pokémon live there?" Timothy kept rambling on with questions, Kirsten laughed at the boy's curiosity, "What's so funny?"

Kirsten kept laughing, "You just keep asking me questions about the Johto Region, and I can't really answer them because I don't know your name so it would be like talking to a shadow."

Timothy became extremely embarrassed, "I'm so sorry, I just get caught up in my curiosity that I forget other things. Anyways, My name is Timothy, and I'm from Twinleaf Town here in the Sinnoh Region."

Kirsten smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Timothy."

Timothy smiled even bigger, "Well it's nice to meet you too Kirsten."

They both stared at each other. Kirsten broke the staring contest first, "Oh I almost forgot to introduce my Pokémon! This is my cyndaquil. Say hi Cyndaquil!"

The Fire Mouse Pokémon cheerfully responded, "Cynda!"

Kirsten smiled at Cyndaquil, "She's been my best friend ever since we started our journey in Johto. She helped me get pretty far in the contests there, but I never made it to the Grand Festival, so I decided to come here to train and try my luck in the contests here."

Many questions popped into Timothy's mind, but before he asked them he decided it would be better to introduce Piplup first. "Well this is Piplup. Say hello Piplup."

Piplup put his wings on his hips and proudly boasted his name, "Piplup!" Kirsten and Timothy laughed at Piplup. Piplup looked at them confused at what was so funny. As the two trainers laughed Cyndaquil went over to Piplup and introduced herself to Piplup. Piplup returned the favor. The two Pokémon began to converse on how strange their trainers acted at times. Then the two Pokémon started to laugh and Timothy and Kirsten looked at their Pokémon confused about what they were laughing about.

Timothy confused about what his Piplup was doing whispered to Kirsten, "What do you think those two are laughing about?

Kirsten had the same puzzled look as Timothy "You got me…Pokémon are so strange sometimes."

"You got that right, sheesh." Timothy looked up to the sky, "Well I guess we should get going before it gets dark."

Kirsten looked up at the sky also and saw that it had turned to a dark orange. "Yeah you're right, lets get a move on."

Timothy and Kirsten recalled their Pokémon and the two headed towards Sandgem Town. As they walked to Sandgem Town a Starly appeared out of the bushes. Timothy spotted it, "Hey check it out its a Starly." Timothy opened his pokedex and it stated its recorded message

"Starly, The Starling Pokémon. They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power."

"Awesome! That Starly is going to be mine! Lets go Piplup!" Timothy released Piplup to face the wild Starly. Kirsten sat down on the side of the road to watch the ensuing battle. "Alright Piplup, lets use Bubble!" Piplup opened his mouth and bubbles shot out towards the wild Starly. The Starly dodged the bubble attack and came at Piplup with a tackle. "Piplup dodge that tackle then use bubble once more!" Piplup obeyed his trainer and jumped out of the way of the tackle, as soon as Piplup dodged he turned around and shot bubbles at Starly. They hit their target and Starly fell to the ground. "Alright Piplup finish it with pound!" Piplup charged at the Starly and using its wing pounded it into the ground. The blow left Starly dazed. "Awesome job Piplup! Alright poke ball go!" Timothy threw the ball at Starly. The ball made contact and converted Starly to energy and trapped it inside. The ball rolled back in forth as it tried to capture the Starly. Finally the red light stopped blinking and the ball stopped rolling. Timothy jumped high in the air, "Alright! I caught myself a Starly!"

Piplup jumped up in the air also, "Piplup!"

Kirsten smiled at the boy, "Good job, way to make your first catch."

Timothy smiled back, "Thanks. Awesome job Piplup, take a good rest." Timothy went over to his poke ball and picked up his newly caught Starly, "So Kirsten, have you caught any Pokémon yet?" Timothy already knew the answer to that, but he didn't know what the Pokémon was.

"Yeah I did, I caught a Budew."

"What's a Budew?" Timothy asked curiously

"Well instead of describing it, why don't I just show you. Alright Budew it's your time to shine!" Kirsten lofted the ball up and a green Pokémon came out, the Pokémon looked like a bud.

"Budew." The Pokémon stated its name.

Timothy took out his pokedex to find out more.

"Budew, The Bud Pokémon. Over the winter, it closes its bud and endures the cold. In the spring, it opens its bud, and releases pollen."

Kirsten smiled at her newest Pokémon, "I plan on entering Budew in my first contest. So I know I have a lot of work to do with him." Kirsten recalled Budew into his poke ball. "So Timothy, what are you doing traveling around?"

Timothy started walking, "Come on I'll tell you along the way." He helped Kirsten up and the two started walking again. After they walked awhile Kirsten reminded him that he was supposed to tell why he was traveling, Timothy blushed, "I'm sorry. So anyways the reason why I'm traveling is that I want to become a great Pokémon trainer. I just got my first Pokémon today. So Piplup and I are just starting. But I made a vow that I would be better then Ash Ketchum some day and I'm starting my reign right here in the land of Sinnoh!"

Kirsten put her arms behind her head, "That seems like some dream to accomplish."

"Yeah I know it is, but if Piplup and I work hard enough we can accomplish anything! I'm sure of it!" Timothy boasted confidently.

"Man for a beginner you sure are full of confidence," she winked at Timothy.

Timothy blushed again, "Yeah confidence is the only thing I'm full of." The two laughed, "So Kirsten why did you decide to go on a Pokémon journey?"

Kirsten stared up at the sky for awhile, "Come to think of it I didn't even really want to go on a Pokémon journey."

Timothy's eyes widened, "Why wouldn't you want to go on a Pokémon journey, I mean come on you get to leave home for awhile, you get to travel, and you get to meet all sorts of Pokémon and people!"

Kirsten dropped her head, "Well I guess I'll tell you a story of what happened to me when I was five. My mother and I had gone into the woods to collect some berries for dinner that evening. My mom told me to stay close to her otherwise wild Pokémon would most likely attack. I didn't really listen to her and I wandered away from my mom. I lost track of where I was so I blindly ran in a direction that I thought I came from. As I was running I ran right into the back of an Ursaring. Well that didn't make the Ursaring too happy and it turned around and slapped me with its sharp claws. I screamed as its sharp claws dug into my skin and ripped it off. I could feel the blood running down my face. That was the last thing I remembered. When I woke up I was in a hospital. And for the rest of my life after that I was afraid to go out of my house alone. My parents tried to assure me that no Pokémon would attack me if I had my own Pokémon, but I didn't believe them. For my tenth birthday they got me Cyndaquil hoping it would help me to get over my fear. But it didn't. I still feared going outside alone until I was fourteen. I remember finally building enough courage to go back into that same forest I got attacked. When I got in there it seemed that Ursaring was waiting for me. The Ursaring charged at me and Cyndaquil released herself from her ball and used Swift to protect me. The Ursaring ran away and thanks to Cyndaquil I helped to get over my fear. So within a week I left to journey around Johto. I stayed in Johto for two years. I was hoping to get into the Grand Festival but each year I failed by only one ribbon. I was thinking about giving it another shot, but I decided that I wanted a fresh start. So I decided to come over here to Sinnoh."

Timothy stared at Kirsten, "That must have been a really tough time for you. Do you have a scar from that Ursaring?"

Kirsten turned to Timothy, "Yeah I do, here look." She turned her face to the side and pulled her hair back so that where she got hit was visible.

The scar wasn't that noticeable but Timothy could still make out where the claw had connected with Kirsten's face. "The scar is hardly noticeable."

"Yeah I know, the doctor told me that I would have a deep scar for the rest of my life, but it healed really nice and so a faint scar was all that was left from my encounter with that Ursaring."

Timothy smiled, "You're one lucky girl Kirsten." They reached the top of a hill, "Ahh finally Sandgem Town."

The duo breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the Pokémon Center. When they reached the Pokémon Center night had befallen on the world. They walked into the center and Nurse Joy greeted them. They gave her their Pokémon and asked for a room. She told them their room number and the two went to the room. Timothy and Kirsten walked into the room, dropped their back packs and laid down on their beds. Kirsten was asleep in a few moments but Timothy lay in his bed thinking.

_Kirsten is a really nice girl, and she has more to her then meets the eye. Hrmm I wonder if we'll stick together or if we'll go our separate ways tomorrow. _Timothy sighed, _She is a coordinator and I'm going for the Sinnoh League and I don't know if traveling with her would really work out, but who knows, oh that reminds me, I need to register for the Sinnoh League tomorrow morning, and I also need to visit with Professor Rowan before I leave town. _Timothy sighed again, _I hope we stick together, I really like Kirsten._

A voice sounded in Timothy's mind, _Oh Timothy you more than just like her, you love her._

Timothy shot back at the voice, _I do not, I just met her and we are friends that's all. Besides its nice to have a friend as a traveling companion. _

The voice spoke up again, _Yeah I bet you would rather have a girlfriend as your traveling companion, think of all the alone time, lots of time to hold each other, kiss each other, and who knows what all._

Timothy became angry with this voice, _Kirsten and I are nothing but friends you got that? Friends that's all! _

The voice responded, _Timothy you want to hold her, you want to please her, you want to kiss her, you want to…_

Timothy shut the sound of the voice out. _Who does this voice think it is, saying all these things, but you know the more I think about it, the more I see it's right. _

The voice fired up again, _Ah ha I told you so, you do want to hold her and please her and love her and kiss her and…_

Timothy blocked the voice once more. _Man it sure is annoying, _Timothy sighed, _I guess I better get some shut eye, tomorrow is going to be a long day._ Timothy turned towards the wall and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter a little bit more, and in case you are wondering who that voice was in Timothy's head well you will just have to keep reading. It will get more interesting as the story goes on. But until next time, please review, I can't stress that enough, and be patient. The story will get better I promise  
**


	4. Good Morning Beautiful

**Thanks to SportyGurl1997 for my first review! At least I know that one person likes it and that alone gives me ambition to continue this story, but now you don't have to be afraid at being the first reviewer! So please keep on reviewing, I love criticism and also praise, so thank you again SportyGurl. But anyways enough of my babbling, hope you enjoy Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and never will

* * *

**Chapter 4: Good Morning Beautiful**

The sounds of police sirens woke Kirsten from her slumber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Across the room from her Timothy was fast asleep. The sirens hadn't even made Timothy stir from his slumber. Kirsten noticed this and laughed, _Man Timothy sleeps like a rock!_ Kirsten stopped laughing, _ It's strange, even though I only met him yesterday, it feels like I've known him forever. _She stared at the boy across from her. _Timothy who are you?_ She sighed, _What am I saying, he told me who he was, and maybe I think I've known him for a long time because we get along so well. I just need to stop worrying about it._ Kirsten shut the thoughts out from her mind and slid off of her bed. She tip toed over to the bathroom not wanting to wake the sleeping boy, she stepped into the bathroom and silently closed the door behind her. She made her way over to the shower and turned the water on. Once the temperature was right she slipped out of her clothes and undergarments and stepped into the water.

The soft pitter patter of the shower water stirred Timothy from his sleep. He bolted upright in his bed and looked around the room. He saw that Kirsten was missing. He flew out of bed and went to the bathroom door. He knocked, "Kirsten is that you in there?"

Kirsten opened the shower door and responded back, "Yeah it's me, what do you want?"

"I just umm, need to use the bathroom that's all."

"Alright Timothy I'll be out in a sec."

"Cool." Timothy breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on a bed and waited for Kirsten to emerge.

After what seemed like an eternity Kirsten finally exited the bathroom.

"About time you got out of th…" Timothy's jaw dropped at the sight he beheld. Kirsten had emerged just clothed in a towel. This was the most of a girl that Timothy had ever seen. He felt his face getting hot as he stared at the girl in front of him wrapped in a short towel.

"Ok Tim the bathroom is all yours. Oh I'm sorry I called you Tim, I meant Timothy."

Timothy blushed, "N-no it's fine, you c-can call me Tim if you want."

Kirsten winked at him, "Okey Dokey! Now would you hurry up and do what you ever have to in the bathroom so that we can go eat. I'm starving."

Timothy flew off of the bed, "Yeah I'm going, I'll be out in a sec." Timothy ran into the bathroom.

Kirsten walked over to her backpack and took out a fresh set of clothes. She dropped her towel and quickly put on her clothes before Timothy emerged from the bathroom. As soon as she had finished putting her skirt on Timothy exited the bathroom.

"Alright! I'm all set, lets go grab some breakfast!" Timothy grabbed his back pack and started to leave the room.

"Hold up Tim, I'm almost done packing my backpack."

Timothy rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, I gave you all day to do it when I was in the bathroom."

Kirsten started to grunt, "Well you were only, come on you stupid thing get in there, you were only in there for like five minutes."

Timothy laughed, "Five minutes in the bathroom for me is all day."

Kirsten scowled at the boy, "Whatever. There! Finally got it in! Alright lets go eat!"

The two exited their room and headed for the cafeteria. Along the way they passed a blue hair police woman who was talking to Nurse Joy about something. The two paused by the two to see if they could hear any news. After a few minutes of nothing exciting they just shrugged and continued on their way to the cafeteria. Timothy took small amounts of the food the cafeteria had to offer. He was about to sit down when he saw how full Kirsten had filled her tray. He didn't want to be out eaten by her so Timothy went back to the food and filled his tray fuller than Kirsten's. The two sat down in a booth and began to eat their fill of the breakfast food. Timothy ate like a gentlemen, using his fork and knife to evenly cut his ham and sausage into even pieces. He even tied a napkin around his neck. Kirsten on the other hand was far from being a polite eater. She shoved her food into her mouth at break neck speeds. Kirsten was finished with her meal before Timothy had even eaten half of his tray. Timothy sat there in disbelief.

Kirsten patted her belly, "Ahh now that's what I call a good breakfast."

Timothy politely finished chewing his food before he began to speak, "Yeah it sure is, but wow I have never seen anyone shovel food in their mouth like you do. Heck if you joined an eating contest I'm pretty sure you could win it!"

Kirsten laughed, "Very funny Timothy, I'm not that crazy. I may shovel food in my mouth at break neck speeds but I could never do an eating contest. I'd probably throw up if I ate all the food those people in the contests eat. And besides it wouldn't be good for my figure."

Timothy rolled his eyes and shoved more of his meal into his mouth.

Kirsten scowled at the boy, "Don't you roll your eyes at me! You know it's the truth. And there is no denying it! I would get fat!

Timothy ignored the girl across from him who was starting to go into her own little world on how she would get fat if she joined an eating contest. After awhile she calmed down and waited for Timothy to finish his breakfast. As Timothy finished his meal the blue haired police woman that he had seen earlier entered the cafeteria.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please! This is Officer Jenny speaking to bring you an important announcement. When you are walking about Sandgem Town today please keep an extra eye for your stuff. We have reports of something stealing people's supplies out of their backpack. We also have reports of house burglaries. The items that are mostly stolen are building materials such as wood, nails, hammers, drills, etc. Please I urge you to take extreme caution. And if you see any robbery going on please contact the Sandgem Police Department."

Officer Jenny quickly rushed out of the cafeteria and the people went back to their usual conversations. Timothy and Kirsten looked at each other and then grabbed their backpacks and slid them closer.

Timothy stared out a window, "I wonder who would be stealing backpacks and building supplies. That doesn't make any sense at all. Oh well I'm not to worried about it, how about you Kirsten."

Timothy looked over at Kirsten to see her digging furiously through her backpack.

Timothy was confused, "Kirsten what on earth are you doing?"

She glanced up quickly at the puzzled boy, "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm making sure everything is in my backpack. I have many important items in here and if I lose one of them, I would probably die."

Timothy sat in thought, _I'll never understand girls on how they are so possessive of their belongings. If you lose an item you can always buy them again, and girls like to shop right? So why wouldn't they want to lose an item. If they lost one that gives them an excuse to go shopping. Ugh girls are way to confusing._

Kirsten cheered, "Alright!! Everything is here!"

Timothy just rolled his eyes, "Yippee. Now can we go? I have stuff to do before I leave town."

The two stood up and left the cafeteria. Before they left the Pokémon Center they stopped at the counter and got their Pokémon back and Timothy registered himself for the Sinnoh League. As they turned to leave the door to the center opened and a Pokémon stood there looking around. The Pokémon's coloration was half and half, the first half including its head was a light blue, its back half was black. It had yellow bands around its leg and yellow lighting bolt shapes in its ears. The Pokémon's tail was in a yellow star shape.

Timothy stared at the Pokémon, "What is that?" He flipped open his pokedex and it started to say its message.

"Shinx, The Flash Pokémon. All of its fur dazzles when endangered. It flees when its foe is blinded."

Timothy's face lit up, "Alright an electric type! They are one of my most favorite types! I'm going to catch it." But before Timothy could even reach for Piplup's poke ball the Shinx called out. It ran into the center followed by a group of other Shinx.

Kirsten hid behind Timothy as the Pokémon entered the center, "Tim? What do you think those Shinx could want?"

"Good question Kirsten. I have no clue what those Shinx want, but I think it would be best if we just stayed out of their way."

The two jumped behind the counter and watched the Shinx run into a supply closet and come out carrying large pieces of wood and nails. One of the Shinx glanced towards Timothy and Kirsten and they dove under the counter. Nurse Joy emerged from the back of the center and spotted the thieves. She picked up the phone and called Officer Jenny right away. But before the Officer answered her phone the Shinx had vanished from the center.

Nurse Joy sighed, "Well at least we know who the criminals are, but I wonder why they are only stealing building materials? What could Pokémon possibly be able to do with those." Nurse Joy turned and spotted Timothy and Kirsten hiding below the counter. "What on earth are you two doing down there?" Timothy and Kirsten were holding each other in an embrace. Blushing, the two quickly let go after they realized what they were doing.

Timothy stood up and started to explain to Nurse Joy, "Well you see Nurse Joy we saw the Shinx running around and we didn't want to get in their way, so we jumped behind the counter. Then the leader I think saw us and started to come after us so we hid behind the counter. And I think we grabbed each other so we could make ourselves more compact."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Well if that's all it was then no problem, but I had a different thought on my mind."

Kirsten finally stood up and looked curiously at the nurse, "And what was that different thought?"

Nurse Joy's face lit up, "I thought I found two young lovers! Seeing young love always makes my heart melt! You two are so cute together!"

Timothy and Kirsten's faces turned bright red, they both responded at the same time, "Nurse Joy, we're not a couple!"

The nurse just laughed, "Oh you two, don't be so modest! I know love when I see it. And you're at the age where you always deny that you're in love. Just realize it."

Timothy stammered out, "B-but w-we j-just met yesterday."

Kirsten followed, "Y-yeah, t-there is n-no w-way that w-we could be in l-l-love.

The nurse just continued to laugh, "Have you two ever heard of Love at first sight?"

The two replied at the same time, "Yeah we've heard of it, but this is defiantly not love at first sight."

"Well alright you two, if you say so. Anyways I best be back to work, I need to make posters of the shinx to warn people about them. You two take care. Bye now." The Nurse turned from the two and headed for the back room. Timothy and Kirsten stared at each other

_Can she really like me? Could this really be love? I mean we just met yesterday, but like Joy said, Love at first sight! I don't believe it, but Kirsten seems so familiar to me, like I've known her forever. Why do I have this feeling?_

_Timothy in love with me?_ Kirsten's eyes sparkled. _ That is so cute, he is cute! Wait what am I saying? He is just a friend that is all, and we only met yesterday. But then why did Joy think we were a couple, and she said love at first sight. I don't think its possible. _The thought Kirsten had this morning popped back into her mind. _Timothy seems very familiar to me, I feel like I've met him somewhere before. What is it? What is this feeling?_

The two just kept staring at each other, lost in their own thought. Neither could believe what Joy had just said. They didn't even notice Officer Jenny enter the Center. She interrupted their thoughts.

"Excuse me, you two young lovers."

Timothy was still lost in thought, _There are those words again, young lovers, is that what we are?_

Kirsten was brought back to reality by the officer's voice, "Huh what did you say?"

The officer smiled, "Do I see young love happening here?"

Kirsten's face turned bright red again, "N-no this isn't what you think, we were just hiding from the Shinx that came in here and we ended up behind the counter."

The officer's mile grew wider, "You know I just love young love! It just makes my heart melt! And I must say your boyfriend is one handsome young man, don't you dare let him go."

Kirsten felt her face become hot, "Yes ma'am I won't let him go." She glanced over at Timothy hoping he didn't hear him. She said that to hopefully get Officer Jenny from saying anything more about her and Timothy. Kirsten breathed a sigh of relief to see Timothy still in thought.

"Well good for you. Anyways young lady, can you tell me where Nurse Joy is?"

Kirsten pointed to the back room. Officer Jenny thanked Kirsten and reminded her not to let Timothy go. Kirsten bowed to Jenny and the officer left Kirsten alone with Timothy once more. She stared at the boy who two people had thought to be her boyfriend.

_He is really cute! I agree with Officer Jenny. Oh what am I saying again. Come on Kirsten get a grip on yourself. You can't fall for a boy, especially one that you just met. I've known so many other boys, cute ones too, and I've never felt like this about anyone of them. So why is Tim so different? _Kirsten shook the thoughts out of her mind, _I'll go over what this feeling is when I sleep._ She walked over to Timothy and shook him out his daydream. Timothy jumped when Kirsten shook him.

"Get away from me you creeps! Shoo!" Timothy looked around blankly. He saw Kirsten laughing hysterically. "What is so funny?"

"You were daydreaming, and I shook you, and you jumped pretty high and then you screamed Get away from me you creeps, shoo!" She fell to the ground laughing.

Timothy scowled, "Hahaha very funny. Wait until the day you do something stupid, then I'll be the one laughing. Kirsten ignored the boy and kept on laughing on the ground. "Oh would you stop that already. You are really embarrassing to be around, you know that?" Kirsten still continued to laugh. Timothy grew angry, "Oh come on Kirsten! How old are you? What are you like five or something? I'm no babysitter so stop laughing! It wasn't even that funny!"

Kirsten continued to laugh, tears were starting to fall from her eyes, she managed to mutter a couple of sentences through her laughter, "Yes it was! It was the funniest thing I think I've seen!" She laughed even harder.

Timothy sick of being laughed at picked up Kirsten's legs and started to drag her. Kirsten laughter stopped after Timothy accidently dragged her into a trash can. "Finally you are done laughing."

Kirsten glared at the boy, "Well you couldn't you of just asked me to stop laughing instead of dragging me on the floor?"

"No, I tried the asking thing, you laughed harder, so I was fed up with it so I was going to drag you out of the center."

Kirsten picked herself up off of the floor and dusted her skirt. As she was finished the two started to exit the center. As they stepped outside of the center they were hit by a shock of some sort. The two collapsed on the ground. Kirsten blanked out shortly after they fell to the ground. Timothy felt his head swirl. As he was falling over to the side he saw a familiar looking Pokémon. _Hey isn't that the Shinx I saw earlier, _Timothy's world spun and he passed out.

* * *

**Not the most of exciting chapters, but this one was more of the less just building the relationship between Timothy and Kirsten, and I left you wondering whats gonna happen at the end! hahaha I am so cruel. But hope you enjoyed it! Until next time**


	5. Shinx and the Sphinx

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! Your comments are highly appreciated, and now on to the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but I wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shinx and the Sphinx**

Timothy awoke in a strange wooded area. His whole body was aching from the shock he had received. He grunted as he sat up. As he looked around he had no clue what was going on. There was a group of Pokémon building something that looked like a statue or something he had seen from ancient times. And giving orders, or what seemed like orders was that dang Shinx that had shocked Kirsten and himself. Then it dawned on him, where was Kirsten? He glanced around, but found her no where, it was just him and a couple of other men. Timothy was really confused. He pondered in thought.

_Why would these Shinx just take the men? And what are they building!? Gah its bothering me. I've seen it somewhere before, on tv? Pictures? Where?! gah I can't think. I'm just worried about Kirsten right now, where ever she is at I hope she is ok. And if I have my Pokémon on me I should be fine. _Timothy reached for his two Pokémon_, Gah! Where are my Pokémon…this isn't good…_

The leader of the workers, that punk Shinx strolled over to the dazed and confused men. Behind the Shinx was two Machokes carrying what looked like hammer and nails. The Shinx barked at them and the two Machokes gave each of the men a hammer and some nails. Then they yanked them up and brought them over to where the other Shinx and Machoke were hard at work on the strange statue. The Shinx barked at the humans and tilted its head towards the statue in progress. The men looked back and forth at each other confused. The Shinx growled, and barked the same thing again. Still the humans did not comprehend. The Shinx became infuriated with the stupidity of the humans and unleashed a discharge at them. Unfortunately for the other Pokémon, they received the result of Shinx's fury as well. As the men recovered from the shock, Timothy who apparently recovered rather quickly tried to talk to the Shinx.

"Shinx?" The Pokémon growled at the boy. "What do you want us to do? We have no idea what you are trying to tell us." The Shinx growled louder, "There is no reason for that growling, we mean you no harm." The leader backed down its growling a little bit, "Now that is much better. We want to help you, Right guys." The men though not knowing who this kid was wearily agreed to help, they did not want to withstand another shock. "You see Shinx, we are here to help whether we want to or not. Now please show us what you want us to do." The Shinx studied the human for a bit then went up to Tim, took his hammer in its mouth and ran over to the structure. Then Shinx started to hit the structure. Timothy looked at the Pokémon. "Oh I think I get what you want us to do! You want us to try and build whatever you are trying to build?!" The Shinx put on what looked like a smile. It ran back over and gave the hammer back to the boy. Timothy thanked the Pokémon and looked to the other men who were all shocked. "Well come on guys, might as well start to build this thing. Maybe if we cooperate they'll let us go." One of the men spoke up

"But we don't even know what we are building! What if we build it wrong huh?"

The other two men shook their heads in agreement and started to think of what could happen.

"And if we build it wrong they may beat us up some more, and we don't have any Pokémon to defend ourselves with! We're sitting psyducks!"

Timothy paced back and forth thinking of a way to convince the men to cooperate. An idea popped into his brain. Hopefully the Shinx would cooperate. After thinking about what he would say to the Shinx Timothy turned towards the men.

"Alright here is the plan, I'll ask Shinx what it wants us to build, and maybe he will tell me."

The men huffed and rolled their eyes. "That's not going to work, because first off you can't speak Pokémon, and secondly that Shinx doesn't like any of us!"

Timothy ignored the other men's behavior and walked over to the Shinx. The Shinx started to growl again as the boy approached. Timothy raised his hand to silence the Pokémon. The Shinx looked confused but stopped growling. Timothy bent down to be eye to eye with the Pokémon. Timothy waited until the Shinx looked him in eye.

"Now Shinx, we would love to help you out, but we don't know what we are building. Is there a way you could maybe show us?"

The Shinx stared at the boy in thought, then suddenly cried out. "Shiiiiiiiiinx!" As if on cue a Pokémon came stumbling out of the bushes. The Pokémon was light brownish in color with dark brown on its ears, around its eyes, and on little bands that circled its arms. The Pokémon wore what looked like the hats you see in France. And it looked like it used its tail to paint things with. The Pokémon walked over to the Shinx and the two began to converse. After a few moments the light brown Pokémon walked over to a cement block and began to paint.

The men behind Timothy began to shout profanity every which way. "Mesprit! Is this what those Pokémon call help! Arceus! Take this teenager and his stupid jokes away from us!" The men went on and on with the profanity. Timothy ignored the men and focused on what the strange painter Pokémon was drawing on the cement block. After what seemed like an Arceus Eternity the Pokémon stepped away from its drawing. And Timothy was shocked at what it was. The painting was that of an ancient sculpture. The body of the statue was that of a Lion, and the head was that of a human. The statue the Pokémon were trying to build was none other than the Sphinx of Ancient Egypt. Timothy thanked Arceus that he had watched the history channel at home. He turned to the men who were still al shouting profanity. Timothy shouted at them

"Would you all shut up!" The men all obeyed at once. "Now these Pokémon here are trying to build an ancient statue called the Sphinx. It has the head of a human and a body of a lion." Timothy pointed to the picture on the cement block. "Now do you have any questions on what we are to do?" The men sneered at Timothy.

"Oh boy lookie here now we got Mr. History here!" The other man began to laugh.

Timothy became enraged. "I don't see you two doing anything to help us out of our situation here!" Both of the men became silent. "Now I don't care if you hate my guts for being smarter, better looking, and more cunning than you, but if we want to get out of here we are going to have to build this dang thing. So shut up and lets get to work."

Timothy began to walk towards the statue when he realized that the two men were not moving. He turned towards them. "Well are you guys going to come or what!?"

The shorter of the two men began to speak, "Well you see there buddy we would help, but you see we have no idea what the hell a lion is."

Timothy rolled his eyes, "No offense guys, but you are both extremely retarded! How the heck do you not know what a lion is!?" Both of the men just shrugged there shoulders. Timothy sighed. "Well if you don't know, I guess I'll tell you then. Lets see, the lion, ahh yes, the lion was an ancient creature long extinct from this planet. It roamed in packs and the males had a thing called a mane, which is this furry stuff around its neck. The females did not have the mane. Lions went extinct long before the first Pokémon ever came into existence onto this planet. There is that a good enough explanation, now lets get to work!" The two men reluctantly picked up their hammers and followed Timothy to the statue.

**Two Days Later**

Kirsten opened her eyes. It was completely dark except the stream of light coming from under a door. She sat up in the bed which she was laying in and looked around to see if Timothy was with her as well. She squinted towards the bed on the opposite side of the room to see if she could see anyone was in it. But the room was too dark for her to see anything. She grunted as she slid out of her bed. Kirsten had no idea why she was so sore. She didn't even remember what happened. The last thing she remembered was Timothy and herself were leaving the Pokémon Center and everything after that is just a big blur. Kirsten felt her way along the wall of the room until she found the light switch. She flipped it on and gasped when she saw that other bed was empty. She ran over to the bed and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Timothy's poke balls and back pack were still there.

"Hrmm, maybe Tim went out for a little bit. Who knows? He couldn't of gone far because his stuff is still here."

Kirsten walked over to her back pack and took out some clothes. She took off her long t-shirt, which she had no idea who put it on her, and took out her usually attire. Kirsten dressed herself and left the room and headed towards the main part of the Pokémon Center. As she entered the main area Nurse Joy jumped out of her seat when she entered.

"Kirsten! Are you alright?"

Kirsten was confused, of course she was alright. So why was Nurse Joy acting so strange?

"Yes Nurse Joy of course I'm fine! What makes you think I wouldn't be?"

Nurse Joy was shocked that Kirsten did not know what had happened to her. "Kirsten don't you remember what happened to you?"

Kirsten shook her head, "What do you mean happened to me? The last thing I remember is walking out of the Pokémon Center with Tim and everything after that is blurry. That reminds me do you know where Tim is?"

The look that Nurse Joy gave her was not what Kirsten wanted to see. "Kirsten yesterday afternoon you remember that a group of Shinx came into the center."

Kirsten nodded

"Well after they left you and Timothy left shortly after. And when you guys got outside of the center, the leader of the Shinx, a very powerful Shinx indeed, used Spark on you and Timothy. I ran outside when I saw the glow of electricity from the inside of the center. When I got outside I saw you laying there unconscious but Timothy was no where to be found. I've had Officer Jenny and Police Force looking for Timothy and two others who went missing yesterday."

The look on Kirsten's face could break even the toughest person's heart. "What!? Timothy is missing?! But where!? You guys should know!? Where is he!? Nurse Joy where is he!? What if he is dead?! Then I would be all alone in this new land?! What then Nurse Joy!? What!?"

"Kirsten, please try to understand."

Kirsten became infuriated with the Nurse. "Understand what!? That you and the police force can't find a group of Pokémon? Oh I can understand that alright!"

Nurse Joy sighed. "Kirsten we are trying everything to try and find your friend! But please you just have to be patient!"

Kirsten opened her mouth to protest, but she was cut off by a officer rushing into the center.

"Nurse Joy! We have a lead on where the missing men could be."

Nurse Joy's face lit up. "Well come on tell the news."

"Yes ma'am. Well according to people who stopped by the station, they saw a group Pokémon mostly shinx and a few machoke building a statue of some sort out in the woods. And also according to these reports there were three men working along side with the Pokémon."

Nurse Joy became overjoyed and somewhat relieved. Kirsten's spirits raised a little bit. She decided to ask the officer a question. "Excuse me officer, but did these people happen to say where they saw this statue?"

The officer stared at the girl curiously, "Nurse Joy who is this girl? I don't think she should get involved with this."

"Oh hush Don, her friend is one of the people who is missing."

"Oh dear, my apologies miss?"

"Kirsten"

"Miss Kirsten, my sincerest apologies. And to answer you question, yes they did say where they saw it. In a little clearing in the woods just off of Route 202. Now if you excuse me I must inform the rescue team of this matter." Don bowed to the two ladies and left the center.

"Now you see Kirsten, I told you good would come of it."

Kirsten felt sheepish, she kicked the tiles of the Pokémon Center.

"Kirsten, if those reports are right then I'm sure we will find them before sundown. Now you go gather Timothy's bag and Pokémon. I'm sure he will be needing those."

Kirsten nodded and hurried back down the hallway to gather hers and Timothy's belongings.

**Three Hours Later**

Timothy pounded the last nail into the miniature statue of the Sphinx. As he finished pounding it in he stood tall on the statue and shouted.

"It's finished!"

The two other men and all the Pokémon cheered! Over the past couple of days the Pokémon and the men became very close. Working as a team to build the statue, and also working together to gather food for everyone to eat helped the men and the Pokémon grow a special bond. As the Pokémon danced around the statue and singing praises to it, Timothy and the two men who he know knew as Brock, and Tracy sat down and breathed a sigh of relief. Brock looked at the two.

"Ahh a good job done guys! And to you Timothy, you are one tough kid, and one hell of a leader!"

Timothy blushed, "Hey thanks Brock, but I shouldn't be getting all the credit, if it weren't for you two and your carpentry skills this thing would of never gotten built! And also Brock you should be noted for your amazing skills in be able to make food for each specific kind of Pokémon! Oh and Tracy your blueprints were amazing! You are an awesome drawer!"

Both of the men blushed, Brock spoke again, "Ahh yes I am a Pokémon Breeder after all. Its what I do best."

Tracy spoke next, "Hey thanks man, they don't call me a Pokémon Watcher for nothing! Its my duty to be able to draw nicely, quickly and accurately. Its what makes me the best at what I do!"  
All of the men laughed together.

"So tell me Timothy. Where do you hail from?" Brock asked curiously

"Ahh I'm from Twinleaf Town, here in the Sinnoh Region. How about you?"

Brock looked towards the sky, "I'm from the Kanto Region, Pewter City to be exact, used to be a Gym Leader, but it wasn't for me, I wanted to help Pokémon, so I journeyed with Ash Ketchum to help me get closer to achieving my dream of being the world's best Pokémon Breeder."

Tracy spoke up, "Yeah I traveled with Ash too for a little bit, he hooked me up with Professor Oak, so I thanked him deeply for that."

Timothy eyes widened. "You mean you both traveled with Ash Ketchum!?"

Brock and Tracy seemed shocked, "Yeah we did, but why the look?"

"He's my role model! I want to be as good as him someday, no wait I want to be better than him some day! So can you tell me about his adventures?"

Brock nodded, "Sure thing Timothy."

Brock told of his adventures with Ash through Kanto, and how he left when they got to the Orange Islands, from there Tracy took over and told of their adventures in the Orange Islands and how after he left to go work with Professor Oak. Brock took over again and talked about his journeys through Johto, Hoenn, and the Sinnoh Region. When the last story was told Timothy sat backed amazed.

"Wow, I hope I will journey all over like that someday! That really is exciting!"

"Yeah it sure wa…."

A loud voice sounded over the men and the joyful Pokémon

"Arcanine use Flamethrower!"

A stream of flame burst into the clearing and straight towards the statue everyone had worked hard on to build. Brock quickly stood up and shouted at a Machoke.

"Machoke! Protect that statue and all of the Pokémon! Use Protect!"

The Machoke agreed. It created a greenish force field in front of itself and took on the Flamethrower. The flamethrower died out harmlessly.

"Great job Machoke!"

The Machoke gave a thumbs up to Brock.

A very familiar voice to Timothy shouted.

"Cyndaquil use Smokescreen!"

Before the men or the Pokémon could react the whole clearing was covered in smoke. The Pokémon looked around confused not knowing entirely what was going on. The same voice that ordered Flamethrower shouted again.

"Arcanine use Agility and get those three men out of there!"

Tracy, Timothy, and Brock were all scooped up onto the Pokémon and were taken away from the clearing. Arcanine dropped the three off in front of a group of people. The trio rubbed their eyes for a bit then looked up at the people. Timothy enraged with the people shouted,

"What do you all think you are doing!?"

Officer Jenny stepped forwards, "We are savin…" Before she could say anything else Brock from seemingly out of nowhere was on his knee holding the confused officer's hands.

"Oh Jenny you can save me anytime and anywhere you want. I'll be your damsel in distress."

Tracy took things into his own hands and grabbed Brock by his ear and drug him away.

"Anyways as I was saying young man, we were trying to save you! We had reports that you and those two men were captured. We've been looking for you the past two days!"

"Well we weren't in any trouble! The Pokémon just wanted us to help them build something! Come on I'll show you."

Before Timothy could take another step a girl had flung herself around Timothy.

"Tim! Don't ever do that to me again! I was so worried about you!"

It took Timothy a few moments to finally realize that it was Kirsten who was hugging him, and at that second his face turned bright read and he felt really awkward. He shoved Kirsten away from him

"Yeah Kirsten I'll try not to let that ever happen to me again."

Kirsten smiled brightly at Timothy which caused him to blush deeply. Timothy cleared his throat and turned back towards the awaiting group of people.

"Now I want to show you something that myself, Brock, Tracy, and a group of Pokémon worked hard on to build."

Timothy turned around and led them the way that Arcanine had just taken them from. When they arrived into the clearing the Pokémon were all on the ground confused and scared. The only Pokémon moving around was the leader of the group. The punk Shinx. Timothy held his hand up and stopped the group of people. He motioned for Brock and Tracy and the three ran out to the Pokémon and assured them that everything was going to be ok. After the Pokémon had calmed down and sat peacefully on the ground the men returned back to the group. The Shinx finally noticing the large group of humans ran between the humans and the Pokémon and began to growl. Timothy saw this and began to speak.

"Shinx what are you doing?" The Pokémon seemed confused. "We are not here to hurt you, these humans mean no harm. They are here to admire this amazing feat which you and your fellow Pokémon managed to accomplish." And that is exactly what the rest of the group did, for they finally noticed the amazing miniature life like replica of the Ancient Sphinx. They all ooo'd and awe'd at the sight. "You see Shinx! They are here to admire, not destroy. So please calm down and relax." The Shinx ceased its growling and sat down and eyed the humans curiously. The Shinx thought to itself. "Who is this human, and why does he treat me as an equal? I thought that humans destroyed and treated us dirty, but over these past few days this human and the other two worked side by side with us and treated us as one of their own. Would I be better with this human who calls himself Timothy? Or can he only speak with words, for I do not want a weak human to have dominion over me. I know I shall test his skills in a battle. That is what I shall do. And if he wins, I shall let him become my master."

Timothy and the group turned to leave. As they were about to exit the clearing the Shinx ran up to Timothy and started to rub his leg. Timothy jumped up in shock when he felt the Shinx start to rub his leg. Timothy smiled at the Shinx and bent down to pet him, but before he could the Shinx lept back and crouched into a battle position. Timothy was confused. What did this Shinx want.

"I don't know what you want Shinx?"

Nurse Joy came forward. "Timothy I think this Shinx as recognized you as a worthy human. And is challenging you to a battle."

Timothy frowned, "But Nurse Joy I don't have my Pokémon. How am I supposed to battle?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "I know who can help you with that."

Kirsten came forward and handed Timothy his bag and his two Pokémon.

"Here you go Tim, I thought you would need these." She winked at him.

Timothy blushed a little, "Thanks Kirsten, what would I do without you here."

Kirsten smirked, "You'd be dead! That's what!"

Timothy laughed then turned towards the Shinx. "Alright Shinx get ready, this is going to be the battle of your life!" The Shinx growled with delight and crouched back into this battle pose. "Alright lets go Piplup!" Timothy lofted the poke ball, it cracked open and out came Piplup.

"Piplup!"

"Ok Piplup, I know you're weak against electricity but you can do it! Just give it your best shot."

"Piplup pip!" The Pokémon boasted confidently.

"Alright Piplup lets do this!"

The Shinx started in at Piplup with a bite attack. It leapt at Piplup.

"Alright Piplup wait until Shinx is right above you, then dodge and use pound!"

Piplup moved smoothly. The Shinx missed Piplup and landed face first in the dirt. Before Shinx could recover Piplup's pound attack hit its mark. The Shinx grunted when the pound hit him, but he wasn't going to let a pound attack take him down. The Shinx stood and went again at Piplup with a bite.

"Ok Piplup this time just wait for him to be directly in front of you and then use Bubble!"

Piplup nodded and waited for the Shinx to be directly in front of him. The Shinx opened its mouth to bite, but Piplup was quicker and hit Shinx square in the face with Bubble. The blast knocked Shinx a few feet back. Piplup stood its ground with its fins on his hips proudly boasting its name as if its win. The Shinx used this to his advantage. He charged up a Spark attack and charged for Piplup.

"Piplup! Watch out Shinx is coming in with Spark! Try to dodge it!"

But Piplup was too slow, Shinx plowed into Piplup head on. The electricity transferred from Shinx to Piplup and Piplup screamed in pain

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiplup!"

Piplup collapsed to the ground and the Shinx smirked to itself.

"Piplup are you alright?!" Piplup lifted itself up and glared at the Shinx.

"Pip Lup Pip" The Pokémon pointed at the Shinx.

"Alright Piplup lets finish this match!"

The Shinx started charging at Piplup with another spark attack.

"Piplup this is it, wait until the last second and dodge and then give Shinx the strongest Pound attack you have ever given!"

Piplup nodded and focused on its objective. The Shinx came super fast at Piplup, but Piplup dodged easily. The Shinx confused at how he missed ended its charge and the electricity coursing through it body. Piplup turned and hit Shinx in its weak spot with a Pound attack. Shinx screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground.

"Great job Piplup! Alright Poke ball lets go!" Timothy threw a poke ball at the dazed Shinx. The ball made contact with the Shinx, snapped open and absorbed the Shinx into the ball. The poke ball landed on the ground wiggled back and forth for a few intense moments. But soon the wiggling stopped, the red light faded and the poke ball lay still. Shinx had been caught. Timothy ran over to the poke ball and lifted it high into the air.

"Alright! I just caught myself a Shinx!!"

Piplup jumped into the air and the group of people cheered wildly!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Until next time readers!**


	6. The Road To Jubilife City

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Life is starting to get hectic for me again, so updates might be a little longer, but each chapter will get better and better, so be patient. But I reveal a little of who Kirsten's soul is linked to, see if you can guess which pokemon it is. Ha. Anyways on to the story. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of this, I don't own pokemon.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Road to Jubilife City**

Timothy and Kirsten sat in their room talking about what had happened to both of them over the past two days. As they talked on and on the moon slowly rose into the night sky.

"And so then we all agreed to help the Pokémon build their monument. We didn't know why they adored the Sphinx so much. Maybe the Shinx adored it because it shared a close resemblance to their name? Or maybe the Shinx thought it was in close resemblance to them today? I'll never know. But anyways it took about two days to complete the statue, and then I was talking to the two other guys who turned out to be people who traveled with Ash Ketchum! So I asked them about their adventures when all of sudden you and your group attacked! But all the rest you know what happens. So what happened to you the past two days?"

Kirsten snapped back to attention when she realized that Timothy had finished with his story and was directly addressing her.

"Well Tim I don't really remember much. Nurse Joy said I was unconscious for about two days."

"You were unconscious for two days!? What happened to you!?"

"I'm not quite sure, the last few things I remember were you dragging me around on the ground, and then we walked outside of the Pokémon Center and we got shocked by your Shinx. And that is all I remember. The next thing I know I was waking up in the Pokémon Center."

"Dang Kirsten! I can't believe that simple shock made you pass out for two days! That's just crazy!"

Kirsten scowled at the boy sitting next to her, "Are you making fun of me Tim?"

Timothy rubbed the back of his neck, "Now why would I make fun of you Kirsten?"

Kirsten winked at the boy, "Oh I don't know!"

Timothy chuckled at how innocent the girl next to him sounded. "You are so modest sometimes Kirsten" Timothy chuckled a little bit more, then glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 11:30 pm. "Oh man Kirsten, we should be getting to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Kirsten glanced up at the clock as well. "Yeah I guess you're right." Kirsten slid off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom to get herself ready for bed. Before she closed the bathroom door she shot a remark toward Timothy who was already under the covers of his bed. "Don't try to peek on me while I'm in the shower Tim." She chuckled to herself and closed the bathroom door. Timothy lay in his bed blushing.

Sunshine flooded Timothy's and Kirsten's room. A lone Chatot somewhere was crying a glass shattering pitch to signal the start of a new day. Kirsten rubbed her eyes as the sun's rays filled her face. She slowly sat up mumbling to herself how she wished she could sleep for a few more hours. She sat upright for a few minutes as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the light. When they finished adjusting she glanced towards Timothy's bed and saw that it was empty. Kirsten, worried that Timothy had been captured again threw the covers off of her bed and ran out of the room. People looked shocked as Kirsten ran past them wearing an oversized t-shirt as her pajamas. She ignored the looks she was given and ran straight to the Cafeteria. She glanced quickly around the Cafeteria while continuing to ignore the stares of the people who were eating. Kirsten spotted Timothy in a corner booth, reading a magazine and stuffing his face full of food. His three Pokémon were on the other side of the booth chowing down on their food. She ran up to the table and slammed her fists down onto the table. Timothy and his three Pokémon jumped a mile into the air.

"Tim!! How dare you run off like that!! You scared me to death!! I thought you had been captured again or something! If you decide to leave you should at least have left a note!"

Timothy sat dumbfounded as he listened to Kirsten go on and on about how Timothy could have been captured again. After a few minutes of listening to Kirsten ramble on, Timothy shut her out and began to go back to his food. Kirsten finally noticing Timothy was ignoring her blew up even more.

"Fine Timothy! Be that way, maybe I care about you just a little bit and you don't seem to realize that you mean a lot to me! If you don't care, then why am I even sticking around with you!?" Kirsten stormed off out of the Cafeteria and back to her room. Timothy looked at his Pokémon.

"What do you think that was all about guys?" The three Pokémon all shrugged.

Kirsten threw herself upon her bed with tears pouring out from her eyes.

"I thought he liked me!? How could I be so stupid!? I should have known that he wouldn't have feelings for me! We've only known each other for about a week. I should have known that no one can develop feelings for another person in a week! Kirsten why were you so stupid!" A strange voice startled Kirsten.

Kirsten sat up and looked around her room. "H-hello? Is anyone t-there?" Kirsten nervously sat on her bed, waiting for whatever was in the room with her to appear. Then a sharp stabbing pain hit her in the head. Her world swirled for an instance then all was black.

Kirsten awoke in a strange misted area. She glanced around, but saw nothing but mist and clouds. Then something caught her eye. Floating a few feet away was a Pokémon, but she could not make it out. All she could see was its silhouette. This Pokémon stared straight at Kirsten, and Kirsten felt a strange connection to this Pokémon, she didn't know what it was, but she felt like that she was one with this Pokémon. Then it happened, two other Pokémon came into the picture chasing another Pokémon. The two Pokémon who were chasing were very large indeed. One stood on all fours, while the other stood on two legs. They both roared at the same time and a strange thing occurred. Space and time seemed to bend at the voice of the two giants. The third Pokémon running away was caught in this vortex of time and space. It howled in pain and anguish as the vortex tore at the Pokémon's very soul. The Pokémon whom Kirsten seemed to share a connection with began to weep for this Pokémon caught in the vortex and Kirsten did the same. She couldn't control it, when this Pokémon weeped so did Kirsten. And she had no idea why. The two giants had finally seemed to realize that another Pokémon was watching them torture another one. The Pokémon on all fours roared loudly towards the weeping Pokémon. The roar sounded as if it was opening a dimension in time itself. The Pokémon ceased its weeping as the roar connected. Extreme pain coursed throughout Kirsten's body, she could feel every single thing that the Pokémon was feeling. Just as Kirsten thought she was going to die, a very dark ghostly figure appeared. It created a void as dark as night, the void pulled the two giants in and were put into what seemed to be a deep sleep. The pain faded from Kirsten's body and she looked towards the Pokémon. The Dark one was helping the injured one. At the same moment the dark one helped the injured one, someone had put their hand on Kirsten's shoulder. Kirsten whipped around to see Timothy smiling brightly at her and asking if everything was alright. Kirsten nodded. The boy smiled even brighter at the girl and held out his hand.

"Come on Kirsten, lets get out of here." And in an instant both were gone from sight.

Kirsten awoke in the bed of a hospital. She sat up confused and looked around. She smiled when she saw Timothy slumped over in a chair fast asleep with his Shinx curled up in his lap. The ruffle of the sheets dragged Timothy out his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and mumbled a few words. Timothy saw that Kirsten was awake and he quickly jumped to his feet. Shinx went flying off of his master's lap and landed with a thud on the ground. Shinx growled at his master for not at first picking him up and setting him down nicely. After a few moments Shinx walked over to the corner of the room and sat down with a huff. Timothy rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. Kirsten laughed loudly.

"Kirsten are you alright? I was really worried for a second!"

Kirsten eyed him curiously, "Of course I'm alright, you know that."

Timothy looked puzzled, "What do you mean I know that? At breakfast you came into the cafeteria and sort of blew up at me. And then you ran back to our room. A few moments later I go back to our room and find you unconscious on the ground and twitching violently. I was scared out of my mind! I thought you were going to die. I yelled for Nurse Joy and she brought you here. We finally got you stable and you've been unconscious for almost a day! And another strange thing Kirsten you were mumbling like Pokémon language or something. What on earth happened to you?"

Kirsten seemed more confused then ever, "That's not possible Tim! You were with me the whole time! You put your hand on my shoulder and said Come on Kirsten Lets get out of here. Don't you remember the giant Pokémon? And the dark ghostly one that saved us both? Don't you Tim? Please say you do."

Timothy eyed Kirsten with concern, "Kirsten I have no idea what you are talking about. What Giant Pokémon? What Dark ghostly thing? I think you were just dreaming. And that you are not feeling well. A goods night sleep is what you need Kirsten. I'll check up on you tomorrow morning. Sleep Tight Kirsten." Timothy held her hand for a few moments then recalled Shinx and left the room.

Kirsten stared at the door, "Is Timothy acting dumb? He was there! I know he was! He put his hand on my shoulder, and told me everything was going to be ok. Then why would he act like he didn't know what I was talking about!? Timothy? Who are you?"

Kirsten began to cry silent tears as she thought of how Timothy was acting. As she turned over in her bed she heard what sounded like a Pokémon crying as well. Kirsten ignored it thinking it was just her imagination. But surely enough, a few miles away in a wooded area with a lake in its center a Pokémon weeped.

**Two Days Later**

Timothy sat on a chair with his head in his hands. He was way behind schedule. Timothy had wanted to leave two days ago for Jubilife City, but then something happened to Dawn and that delayed him even more. And today he wanted to leave at 8 am but Kirsten was taking forever to get out of her room. Timothy sighed. He would never get anywhere at this rate. A swishing sound from an automatic door was heard. Timothy looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kirsten walk through the door. As Kirsten walked towards him something tugged at the strings of his heart, and a voice sprang up in side his head.

_Wow, Kirsten looks gorgeous! _Timothy shook his head. _What am I saying, we are friends, and that's all we should be, besides I don't think Dawn would be pleased if she found out I was falling for someone besides her. But still, I feel like its my duty to protect Kirsten, like I'm the only one who can! _Timothy cleared the thoughts from his mind as Kirsten strolled over to him.

"Well Tim, I'm sorry that took so long, but I'm all set now, so now worries!" She smiled brightly at him.

Timothy wanted to shoot back a sly remark, but he couldn't, that smile she had one was too cute to ruin, "It's ok Kirsten, but please, next time could you maybe move a little faster?"

Kirsten just laughed, "Oh Tim you are too funny, you should well know that I'm a girl and that I need the time to prepare myself!" Kirsten continued to laugh.

Timothy dropped his head in disbelief, "Will you ever take anything I say seriously? I mean come on!"

Kirsten continued to laugh, "Tim, you always find some way to make me laugh!"

Timothy just sighed and picked up his back pack.

Kirsten stopped laughing all of a sudden, "Oh I'm sorry Tim! I forgot that I need to call my parents and Professor Elm before we go!" She dropped her stuff and dashed towards the phones.

Timothy sighed again, "Yup I was right, at this rate we will never get anywhere," Timothy sighed deeper, "Well I might as well call Dawn up, I bet she will be dying to hear from me." Timothy walked slowly over to the video phones, picked up the phone, and dialed Dawn's number. The phone rang two times before Timothy heard and saw a familiar person.

"Hello? This is Dawn speaking how may I he…Timothy!!"

"Hi Dawn!" Timothy smiled brightly at seeing his old friend. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good Tim, It has been rather boring and lonesome without you here to keep me company, and my mom went away on some sort of business trip, so I'm all by myself in my home. I swear I'm the only teenager in this town!"

Timothy chuckled, "Well that doesn't sound like any fun at all Dawn, but are you sure you're the only teen in Twinleaf? Where's Kenny? Or Mark?"

Dawn sat in thought for a few seconds, "Well Kenny is over in Kanto doing some more contests, and Mark is in Johto trying to be the number one trainer or something, I swear that kid has always been like that, he never takes the time to slow down or talk to his friends. If he gets a girl I will be really surprised." Dawn chuckled from that thought.

Timothy laughed along with Dawn, "Yeah I'd be surprised if Mark got a girl, a girl I think would slow him down, and I don't think he would like to be slowed!"

Dawn and Timothy laughed even harder. After the two finished laughing Dawn spoke,

"So Tim how have you been lately? Did you catch any new Pokémon?"

Timothy quickly relayed his story to Dawn, but he left out everything about Kirsten, he didn't want Dawn to get jealous over him having another good friend.

"That's great Tim! You got a Starly and a Shinx, way to go! I remember my first catch, it was a Buneary, It was really awesome!"

Timothy and Dawn talked for a few more minutes before Timothy decided he better get going,

"Well Dawn, it was really great to catch up with you! I'll be sure to phone you when I win my first badge! Until then though Dawn, you take it easy. Bye now."

"Bye Tim," The screen went blank, Dawn sighed, "I love you so much Tim, I wish you could know that."

Timothy walked back over to his stuff, and dropped his head when he saw that Kirsten hadn't returned yet. He dropped himself down onto the chair and buried his head into his hands again as he waited for Kirsten to return. After a few minutes Kirsten came skipping back over to where Timothy was waiting.

"Alright Timothy! Lets go!"

Timothy stood up slowly, he whispered under his breath, "Finally" He picked up his back pack, threw it upon his back and Kirsten and himself exited the Pokémon Center and started on their way to Jubilife City.

Route 202 to Jubilife City was a rather wooded path. The route itself winded through many wooded areas, so wild Pokémon were abundant. But the ones that Kirsten and Timothy saw did not interest them. The Bidoofs were everywhere, and that seemed to be the only kind of Pokémon that they saw. Every once and awhile, both Timothy and Kirsten would stop and battle one of those worthless Bidoofs to somewhat train their Pokémon. But the weak Bidoof hardly helped their Pokémon to gain any experience. Besides the Bidoof encounters and the few trainer battles, the trip so far to Jubilife City remained uneventful. That is until the heard a some fierce battle cries and a loud explosion. Timothy and Kirsten were startled at the sound, as soon as they figured out where it was coming from they took off in that direction.

Timothy and Kirsten emerged from the woods into a clearing. They looked around and saw no one except for a trainer sadly walking away. Timothy called out to him.

"Hey man! What the heck happened here?"

The trainer looked up at Timothy, pointed at a group of trees behind him, then sulked out of the clearing

Timothy looked at Kirsten confused, "I wonder what was up with that guy?"

Kirsten just shrugged her shoulders. A ruffling noise from behind Kirsten and Timothy startled them. They quickly turned around to see some emerge.

A teen about the same age as Timothy emerged from the wood with a strange Pokémon at his side. This teen wore some what baggy clothes, he had brown eyes and a soft, kind expression on his face. His hair was wild and spikey. The Pokémon at his side was mostly sky blue in color with two beady black eyes, the Pokémon had a fin like tail and a fin like thing on his head. On its cheeks it had an orange object, one on both sides. Behind the teen and his Pokémon came a very pretty girl indeed. The girl had beautiful long flowing hair the same color as Dawn's. The girl had a soft expression on her face, much like the boy her dark brown eyes twinkled like the stars. The clothes that the girl wore were much different than that of the boy. This girl wore a very beautiful dress that very much helped to show off the beauty of the girl even more. Timothy couldn't help but stare at the beauty of this girl. Kirsten saw Timothy staring and immediately stepped in front of him to block his view and to ask who these people were.

"Excuse me, but who might you two be? And do you know what happened here?"

The teen boy stepped in, "Why hello there you pretty lady, my name is Mauricio, also know as Dapimation, but you can call me Dap. And this very beautiful lady behind me is my dear friend Alesha. Oh and I almost forgot, this Pokémon here is my dear friend Mudkip. Now that we have introduced ourselves, may I ask who you, and your friend are?"

Kirsten seemed taken back by this teen's manners, for the way he was dressed he did not seem like someone who would have proper manners.

"Well nice to meet you Dap, Alesha. My name is Kirsten and this is my friend Timothy."

Timothy peeked out from behind Kirsten and waved, "It's very nice to meet you both. Now before Kirsten shoves me back again I would like to ask if you know what happened here."

Dap grinned from ear to ear, "Ha yeah man I know what happened here. It was me beating the tar out of that other trainer."

Kirsten was taken back again at how diverse this boy's manners were, before he was polite, and now he was being punk like. Kirsten turned towards Timothy to address this issue and was shocked to see a fire light in Timothy's eyes.

"Alright man! If you beat that guy good, then how about having a battle with me?"

Dap studied Timothy for a few moments then his whole body filled with excitement, "Alright man! You're on! Lets do this thing!" The two boys started to run for the clearing eager to get the battle underway when a loud "STOP!" came from Dap's friend Alesha.

"Dap, I believe you just had a battle and I do think your Pokémon would enjoy a good rest, they are after all young ones, they can do too many battles in a row, and besides you have already won 10 matches today. So I say you can't do this battle."

Dap's mouth dropped in disbelief, and Timothy's eye's widened, "Aww come on Alesha. Just one more battle? Pretty Please?" Kirsten laughed when she saw Dap put on a puppy face to try and sway Alesha into letting him battle.

Alesha did not twitch at all, "No Dap, no more battles for the day, we need to get to Jubilife City for my interview, and for you to rest your Pokémon."

Dap dropped his head, "Alright, fine." Dap walked back over slowly to Alesha disappointed that he couldn't beat the tar out of someone else.

Alesha turned towards Kirsten and Timothy, "I apologize for my friend's behavior. When he gets battling on his mind he can't stand to turn it down. But if we may be excused, Dap and I must be on our way to Jubilife City. Maybe we will meet each other some day again." Alesha bowed deeply to the two teenagers and turned back towards the main road, while dragging a sulking Dap along. Kirsten just laughed,

"My Tim, those two sure are different in their personalities, I wonder how they are such good friends."

Timothy didn't respond. His mind was fixed on how good that Dapimation guy was. "He said he had won ten battles! That's incredible!"

"Hrmm? What was that Tim?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking. Anyways Kirsten, I guess we should get going. The sun will be down soon, and if we walk at a brisk pace, I think we should be able to get there by at least ten tonight. So lets get a move on." Kirsten nodded and followed the boy back to the main path.

The two walked at a nice brisk fast pace. They wished to reach Jubilife City before the sun went down. The hours went by, and the sun began to sink behind the foothills of the Sinnoh Region. The lonely chirps of the Kricketot could be heard from behind every bush, and the sweet sounds of the Budew's grass whistle lulled those nearby into a peaceful sleep. The world was at peace, and two teenagers were walking happily along, glad to be in each other's presence and protection. A few more hours passed and finally the two teenagers could hear the sounds of the Jubilife City and see the bright lights from it. One last hill was all that remained between the teenagers and Jubilife City. They quickly ran up the last hill and what they saw took their breath away. In front of them a beautiful city arose. Its many lights illuminating its stores and homes. The smell of fresh chicken being roasted and pastries set out to cool were filling the teenagers' noses. The sounds of honking cars, blaring music, and people chatting swept into their ears. Timothy and Kirsten smiled from ear to ear. They turned towards each other, nodded, and ran towards the city, happy to be part of civilization once again.

* * *

**Ha I faked you out there, I bet you were all expecting a battle, hehehehe, those will come soon enough, but anyways I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, and try to guess who Kirsten is linked to. Ha good luck. Until next time. Peace out.  
**


End file.
